


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Best Friends, Best Friends in Love, M/M, Sympathy Boners, Training Camp, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: He’d thought he wouldn’t need the extra pillow here, even though sleeping with two of them was habit by now. He thought he could just let the sounds of sublime rural life turn into white noise and lull him to sleep. But,no.Things really weren’t that simple.





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 24: Voyeurism**

It was really quiet when Kuroo opened his eyes. The room covered with sleeping mats and sleeping teenagers was still dark, and the sky outside was dark, too, except for millions of pinpricks of starlight. The only sounds he could hear were the air units outside the window nearest, the high hum of insects singing, and beyond that the wind rustling through the trees in the forest down the hill.

Scratching at his neck under his t-shirt, Kuroo blinked slowly at his surroundings—at the pillow that had fallen from his grasp and flopped nearly on top of Yaku beside him, and the somewhat dusty wood-paneled floor beyond his mat—and then rolled slowly to his back to frown drowsily at the cracked ceiling panels and wonder what had woken him up.

He really wasn’t all that pleased about being awake at ass o’clock, considering this was the first time in ages he could sleep without hearing his two sisters fighting or listening to music or talking to their boyfriends on the phone beyond the wall next to his bed at home. He slept with two pillows for two reasons: his right ear and his left ear.

The hair was a sacrifice for a good night’s sleep.

He’d thought he wouldn’t need the extra pillow here, even though sleeping with two of them was habit by now. He thought he could just let the sounds of sublime rural life turn into white noise and lull him to sleep.

But, _no_. Things really weren’t that simple.

Kuroo sighed deeply and turned a little to check on Kenma on his other side. To be honest, no matter what time it was, it was a fifty-fifty chance he’d still be up on his phone or his Switch playing games until his eyeballs fell out. Kuroo always despaired when he did that—even in the instant he turned his head to look he was planning out various strategies to steal his technology and make him _go to bed_.

At this time of night, Kuroo would even consider knocking him the hell out.

He didn’t need to do that, though.

Kenma was asleep at his side, both arms shoved up under his pillow as he lay on his back. His head lolled kind of adorably onto his shoulder, a lock of his bleached hair falling over his forehead, and his face set in a little pout of distaste. Unsurprising. Kenma would probably rather be playing Breath of The Wild than sleeping.

Kuroo moved onto his side and tucked a hand under his pillow, blaming his need to study his friend on the late hour. Certainly not because Kenma was so pretty when he slept.

Kenma’s body twisted a little unnaturally atop the mat, hips turned away from Kuroo as the rest of him lay flat against the floor. His legs were tangled in his blanket so tightly it looked like he’d been tossing around all night, like maybe he’d attempted to kick off his layers but got caught in them as he dreamt.

And then Kenma’s eyebrows twitched, cheek rubbing against his shoulder, head rolling back, back until his neck was exposed. He swallowed in his sleep, Adam’s apple bobbing in a weirdly transfixing way, and then he let out a tiny noise through his nose.

“Mh,” Kenma said. Like he was surprised. Surprised... softly.

Kuroo held his breath for a moment, _really_ hoping he wouldn’t wake up because Kuroo was totally just staring right at him, but then Kenma arched his back a little. And Kuroo’s breath left him in a whoosh. The arm nearest Kuroo slid down under Kenma’s pillow until he was just barely grasping it with a clumsy fist. His mouth parted, his legs tensed, and then he released another hitched breath, trying to settle back against the mat. With every movement he made, Kuroo rose even further from sleep.

Was... Kenma having a nightmare? Maybe?

Kuroo hated the idea of making Kenma go it alone, but his friend got so little sleep as it was.

He decided he’d wait it out a little. Just to… yeah, just to make sure.

His eyes were fully adjusted now, so he could easily see the little tremors that overtook Kenma’s body at moments. More of those tiny sounds escaped him, bursting from his lips as he moved, and Kuroo found himself getting a little… it made his stomach go all funny.

Just when Kuroo was about to wake him, to make it _stop_ so Kuroo could quit being weird and go back to sleep, Kenma twitched. His stomach clenched under his light sweatshirt. His hips froze. And then his legs stretched out on a hushed whine, only for him to turn from his twisted position toward Kuroo.

_He’s gonna wake up he’s gonna wake up he’sgonnawakeup—_

Kuroo clamped his eyes shut, clutching his pillow, and waited.

“ _Guh_ ,” Kenma gasped, and Kuroo heard it like it was spoken right into his ear, so quiet it was just a small, guttural sound like the breath was being forced from his lungs. Then Kuroo heard the slide of fabric over the sleeping mat.

Kuroo opened his eyes, and they nearly bugged out of his head at the sight in front of him.

Kenma was nearly on his stomach now. He’d somehow become even more tangled, with one corner of the blanket trapped under his chest, twisting tightly into a cyclone along his stomach until it disappeared between his legs and pulled tight, caught on one of his socked feet. He was biting his lip, that affronted expression firmly in place, hair a mess across his pillow. His hand that was not clenched in the pillow pressed flat to the floor _right_ next to Kuroo’s. And down where the blanket was twisted taut between his legs, his boner was tenting his boxers and catching against the knot of fabric when he moved.

Oh god, Kuroo really should’ve woken him up before Kenma was _facing_ him! Now they’d both know if he woke him, and Kuroo would never be able to look at Kenma again!

Kuroo nearly groaned in confused frustration, but Kenma distracted him by moving again in his cage of blankets. His fist closed against the floor and he rolled his hips into the twisted fabric.

“Ah,” he choked out, and Kuroo just… stared. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to _do_ with this, now that the image of his best friend in the whole world was etched into his mind’s eye _with a boner_. He couldn’t just turn away and close his eyes now, especially with Kenma releasing sounds like that, like, “Oh—” and “Mnh” on each breath. Like he was dreaming of crying out.

It was like watching a sleeping dog releasing soft ‘boofs’ and twitching its paws while it chased after dream bunnies. Except not like that because… well, because it was Kenma during a wet dream. And anyway, if Kenma were any animal he’d be one of those asshole antisocial cats who only moves when there’s a laser pointer around.

Kuroo steeled himself and reached out, trying to—he wasn’t sure—shake Kenma awake if only so he could finish somewhere else even though Kuroo would just fucking _die_ with embarrassment… but the moment Kuroo’s fingertips met the soft, hot skin on the vulnerable back of Kenma’s wrist, Kenma let out a loud, shuddering gasp, and his whole body—shoulders, fingers, exposed stomach, hips—shuddered in echo.

Kuroo snatched his hand back so fast he nearly smacked himself in the chest. He splayed his hand out, over his ribs, over the soft cotton of his t-shirt and, frankly, panicked, but his eyes kept catching on the glistening head of Kenma’s dick now _peeking out_ from the waistband of Kenma’s boxers.

Kuroo felt his own abs clench as he pressed his palm more firmly into his chest, then moved it down his stomach. He couldn’t help it.

 _Sympathy boner_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully as he shifted his hips.

Kenma’s hips twitched, minutely, and his dick dribbled with precome.

Kuroo’s hand slid lower.

He was mid-crisis—mid-am-I-really-a-huge-fucking-creep-crisis—when Kenma dragged his forehead down the pillow until he could press it to the mat, and humped helplessly, clumsily, at the blanket, at the air, at the floor once his leg slipped down again, and moaned, “T’tsu.”

_Oh fuck, ohhhhh fuck._

Kuroo’s heart nearly hammered out of his chest at the sound. At—his name?—his _name!_ —tumbling from Kenma’s lips.

He slid his hand under his shorts beneath his blanket and grasped his dick securely, stroking in a tight fist as his eyes stayed glued—well, they moved but their path of travel was limited to the space between Kenma’s damp boxers and his pretty face—to Kenma. His mouth in particular was nice, open on a permanent ‘o’ as he moved in his sleep. His breath was quicker, a little loud in moments, and Kuroo tugged himself faster with the sound of that little, crumpled ‘Tetsu’ echoing in his head.

He tried to stay as silent as possible until his eyes went spotty from holding his breath, dick hard and ready to pop so fast from the weird sympathy-boner amazing shit that was happening right now. He watched Kenma, his best friend, and relished when little fragments of words escaped him as he rutted between the blanket, his waistband, and his stomach.

Kuroo didn’t hear his name again until near the end, when Kenma’s hips lost their rhythm.

“Tetsu,” he breathed, and Kuroo gripped himself tight, trying not to come so he could hear Kenma lose it. “Ngh!”

Kenma spilled in wrenching pulses, back tensed and legs shaking, and then he went limp. Kuroo watched him pant, pulling away from his own erection. He fanned his fingers out over his thigh so he could savor the sight for a little bit and chewed on his lip as he watched Kenma’s dick drip onto the tangled blanket beneath him.

But then, Kenma blinked his eyes open.

Kuroo shut his own so quickly it may have pulled something, and tried to breathe slowly as Kenma woke up. From the sounds of it, he was slowly realizing what had happened as he sat up. A soft, embarrassed sigh escaped him as he untangled himself from the blanket and then frustratedly wiped the mat down.

“Shit,” he mumbled, and then his knees cracked like they always did. He was getting up.

Kuroo heard him shuffle away, dodging their sleeping teammates as he hurried out the door and into the hallway, probably to the restrooms.

Kuroo thought about touching himself again, but… Kenma had made a mess and Kuroo wasn’t eager to share that experience without… _sharing_ that experience. Instead, he waited.

He waited to make sure Kenma was okay, and he’d probably wait until Kenma fell back asleep, too.

Kuroo waited so long that his hard-on went back down. So, he focused on the sounds of the outdoors again and stretched out on his back, blinking slowly and buzzing pleasantly—and also a little embarrassed—with thoughts of Kenma dreaming about him. Dreaming about him and doing _that_.

He was nearly dozing when the door opened again. He listened to Kenma creep back to his mat, and sit down on it with another soft, embarrassed sound.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Kenma said after a moment, voice caught and small, and Kuroo turned his head.

He would’ve feigned surprise, but he knew from the look on Kenma’s face that he couldn’t lie to him. Kenma knew how Kuroo slept after all. Instead, he blinked up at Kenma, who was frowning at the blanket he clearly didn’t want to wrap around himself, knees pulled to his chest and hiding his probably damp boxers.

“I wouldn’t,” Kuroo said finally.

Kenma watched him, and then pushed his hair back from his face. Sat quietly as he looked out the window.

“Wanna corner of my blanket?” Kuroo whispered. When Kenma blinked at him with wide eyes he added. “To _sleep_ —I’m not making fun of you, jesus.”

Kenma snorted and mashed the heel of his palm into his eyes as he fought a grin. “Fuck,” he said, and then decided, “Okay. Yeah.”

Kuroo was very glad at this point he hadn’t gotten far with his uh… self-love tonight, because there wasn’t a mess to deal with. Because now he could curl up with Kenma like they used to. He could cuddle up to him like Kenma secretly liked, and they could _sleep_.

He lifted the blanket and scooted to the left, and Kenma tugged his pillow over and gingerly lay down next to him, pressing his face into his pillow over Kuroo’s arm and curling until his knees touched Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo draped the blanket over them and watched Kenma blink in the darkness, head turned to look at the ceiling.

“Sorry I woke you up,” Kenma whispered eventually.

When he turned his head to look at Kuroo, Kuroo kissed him. A quick thing. You know, like best friends always do.

“What was that for?” Kenma asked, even more softly than his moans just minutes ago.

Kuroo looked up from his surprised mouth, blinked, and grinned. “I dunno,” he said, fighting the weird flopping feeling happening in his stomach.

Kenma raised his eyebrows, but Kuroo knew he was smiling inwardly.

“You should call me Tetsu more often,” Kuroo found himself whispering, and Kenma’s breath caught when he realized what Kuroo meant.

Mortified, he smacked Kuroo on the chest, but when Kuroo muffled his own cackle against Kenma’s mouth so he wouldn’t wake up the entire universe, Kenma went limp and soft and fond.

“Alright,” Kenma mumbled after long moments where Kuroo lost the plot behind his lips. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I gave this fic that name.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3 // Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
